fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria
Papa's Freezeria is the fourth Gameria where you make sundaes with Alberto/Penny. It was released in the summer of 2011. Intro Penny/Alberto is reading the worker's guide for the restaurant, He/She finds Papa Louie who gives Him/Her the uniform, Papa shows Him/Her around the Freezeria. Papa leaves Him/Her to the job. He/She finds a boat coming on the harbor, In the boat are all of Papa Louie's customers. He/She is now very desperate. Playable Characters One can play as Alberto or Penny in this game. Alberto is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, red pants, and a red bandana. Penny keeps her flowers in her hair. Nominations On January 13,2012, Tony revealed that Papa's Freezeria, along with Cactus McCoy, were nominated an award by Jay-is-games Best of 2011. Customer Chart Rank (they indicate appearance) #Alberto/Penny #Wally #Matt Neff #Tony Solary #Mandi Solary #Lisa #Prudence #Marty #Ivy #Clair #Hugo #Utah #Kingsley #Doan #Edna #Chuck #Sasha #Sarge Fan! #Connor #Mindy #Big Pauly #Peggy #Allan #Cecilia #Clover #Rita #Zoe #Georgito #Gino Romano #Tohru #Mitch #Sue #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Rico #Bruna Romano #Roy #Akari #Cletus #Vicky #Franco #Maggie #Edoardo Romano #Olga #Taylor #Ninjoy #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra #Jojo #Papa Louie (Please note that numbers 47-53 are closers, so they just appear on a certain days, and are not unlocked like the other customers. Though Papa Louie is not a closer, he also is not unlocked like a normal character. After unlocking Ninjoy , it says, "Get a gold award on each customer to unlock a special customer!", that 'special customer' being Papa.) New Gameria Features *Many of the customers get changes (Eyes become a shade of light orange and soles of a shoe become mettalic) *The lobby can now be decorated with different items (players can decide on what they put down) *Wallpapers and flooring are introduced. Closers *Kahuna (Replaces Rico as a closer) *Captain Cori (Replaces Akari as a closer) *Gremmie (Replaces Allan as a closer) *Robby *Quinn *Xandra *Jojo Customer Debuts Bold means it's a Closer. *Utah *Ivy *Ninjoy *''Kahuna'' *''Captain Cori'' *''Gremmie'' Ranks #Newbie ($100) 300 points until Rank 2. #Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Worker ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Blender Apprentice ($135) #Chocolate Champ ($140) #Strawberry Server ($145) #Vanilla Fan ($150) #Banana Pro ($155) #Mint Master ($160) #Creameo Pro ($165) #Peanut Buddy ($170) #Cherry Champ ($175) #Marshmallow Master ($180) #Candy Fan ($185) #Cookie Dough Pro ($190) #Gummy Master ($195) #Pineapple Fan ($200) #''' Sprinkle Server ($205) #Mint Shaver ($210) #Banana Slicer ($215) #Butterscotch Lover ($220) #Cream Whipper ($225) #Blueberry Expert ($230) #Sherbet Swirler ($235) #Blender Buddy ($240) #Syrup Specialist ($245) #??? ($250) #??? ($255) #??? ($260) #??? ($265) #??? ($270) #Mixable Master ($275) #Ice Cream Machine ($280) #Blender Boss ($285) #??? ($290) #Part-Time Manager ($295) #Master of Sundaes ($300) #Best Blender ($305) #Ice Cream King ($310) #Sundae Shop Manager ($315) #Dessert Legend ($320) #Freezeria Master! ($325) #Better Than Papa! ($330)** #Better Than Papa! ($335)** #Better Than Papa! ($340)** #Better Than Papa! ($345)** #Better Than Papa! ($350)** #Better Than Papa! ($355)** (All ** items have the same name, but different pay as you gain another rank.) Minigames representing Freezeria *Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Burgeria HD: Blender Ball *Papa's Wingeria : Freeze-Putt *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Cool Shot Absent Customers *James *Mary (Fear of Sailing) *Timm (makes cameos in two badges) *Cooper (Looking for a new cat but makes a cameo during the intro) (First Appeared on Papa's Pizzeria) *Greg *Nick Ingredients Cup Sizes *Medium Cup ' (Start) (Getting Started/Medium Master) *'Large Cup ' (unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 4) (Super Size) *'Small Cup ' (unlocked with EdnaRank 10) (Light Dessert) Mixables *'Nutty Butter Cups' (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *'Strawberries' (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *'Blueberries (Start) (Berry Blast) *Cookie Dough' (unlocked with Utah) (Do the Dough) *'Creameo Bits' (unlocked with Doan on Rank 5) (Cookies n' Cream) *'Marshmallow' (unlocked with Edna on Rank 7) (S'mores) *'Pineapple (unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) (Tropical Treat) *Yum 'n' Ms ' (unlocked with Sasha on Rank 15) (Candy Shop) Syrups *'Chocolate Syrup ' (Start) (Chocolatey) *'Vanilla Syrup ' (Start) (Plain Vanilla) *'Strawberry Syrup (( (unlocked on Rank 2) (Berry Mixer) *Mint Syrup ' (unlocked with ______)(unlocked with ______)(unlocked with ______)((unlocked on Rank 6) (Cool Mint) *'Banana Syrup (unlocked on Rank 13) (Bananarama) *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup' (unlocked with Mindy on Rank 20) (Follow the Rainbow) Mixing Time *'Smooth ' (blue) (3/4 of a meter) *'Regular (purple) (2/4) *Chunky' (pink) (1/4) Toppings * 'Strawberry Syrup' (Start) (Berrylicious) *'Chocolate Syrup' (Start) (Choc on Top) *'Butterscotch Syrup' (Unlocked on Rank 9) (Buttery) *'Chocolate Whipped Cream' (Unlocked on Rank 14)(Rich and Creamy) *'Whipped Cream' (Start) (Whipped Cream) *'Blueberry Syrup' (Unlocked in Rank 17)(Do the Blue) *'Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! on 18) (Gum'yuns) *Mint Shavings' (Unlocked on Rank 11) (After Dinner) *'Creameo (Start) (Sandwich Cookie) *Bananas (Unlcoked on Rank 8) (Banana Split) *Nuts' (Start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *'Tropical Charms' (Unlocked with Connor on Rank 19) (Breakfast for Dessert) *'Cherries (Start) (Cherry On Top) *Cookies (Unlcoked on Rank 16) (Cookies Ahoy) *Sprinkles' (Start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *'Chocolate Chips''' (Unlocked on Rank 3)(Semi-Sweet) Trivia *This was the final Eateria to have the "Get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie" task. In Pancakeria, you have to reach the rank "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie, but in Wingeria and onwards, you have to reach the rank before "Better Than Papa!" to unlock him. *This is the only gameria where Papa Louie has a swimsuit, but in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, his swimsuit outfit is the third unlockable style on Papa Louie . *Even though Cooper and Timm are absent, they make cameo appearances. (See the "Absent Customers" section) *All the customers debuting in this game (except for Ivy and Kahuna) order Calypso Sauce in Papa's Wingeria. *This gameria's Foodini's minigames, along with Taco Mia, are the only to change three times. *This is the only game in which the real-life people (Mandi and Tony) appeared as tutorial customers. *This is the first gameria in which Taylor is unlocked on a high rank. *All customers order whipped cream with their sundaes, either regular or chocolate. *In evey gameria before Papa's Freezeria, any previous workers made cameos in the intro, but none of the previous workers make cameos in Freezeria. *This is the only game which has a Worker's Guide, Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg|Cooper's cameo in the opening ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg|Hints for the start of the day Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Example of the new lobby ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg|The icon for the game Freezeriablogstrip.jpg Freezeria protip.jpg Banner m.jpg Special Award.png|Method to unlock Papa Louie Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa Louie finally unlocked! Picture of Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Papa's Freezeria! Play-Papa-s-Freezeria-game-02.jpg|S.S. Louie Blend Papa's Freeizeria.jpg|Blending Smoothies Omg a monster sundae.jpg|From the creators of monster taco a monster sundae. omg! Papa's Freezeria Worker's Guide.png|Alberto Holding Papa's Freezeria's Worker's Guide. Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Flipline Games